Pulang
by Suki Pie
Summary: Tetsuya melihat kunang-kunang. —[#Kikuromonth2016]


**"Pulang"**

 **Kuroko No Basuke ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Pulang ©** Suki Pie

 **.**

 **[ _#Kikuromonth2016_ ] **

**.**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keungungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Week 1):** Fireflies **/** Festival

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit ketika Tetsuya melirik layar ponselnya, malam hari. Ketika langit dan nuansa musim panas mulai mampir.

Seratus delapan puluh detik yang lalu, Ryouta meneleponnya. Berkata bahwa bus yang ditumpanginya sebentar lagi akan sampai di halte. Tepat di mana Tetsuya menanti dengan sabar. Ryouta bilang padahal ia bisa saja menunggunya di apartemen, namun Tetsuya menolak keras. _Tidak apa-apa_ , jawabnya saat itu, klise. Dan sepertinya Ryouta cukup memahami, karena Tetsuya tak lagi menjelaskan lebih.

Haltenya sepi, Tetsuya sadar. Seratus meter dari tempatnya berpijak, ia melihat titik-titik cahaya yang berkumpul, berasal dari lampion-lampion yang terpasang di sepanjang jalan menuju kuil. Ah, pantas saja, pikirnya. Festival musim panas. Wajar jika Tetsuya bisa mendengar keributan khasnya dari sini, meski samar dan tenggelam karena jarak.

 _Ping_. Tetsuya menunduk sejenak. Ponselnya berkedip, satu notifikasi pesan baru saja masuk. Sederet nama muncul di atasnya; _Ryouta-kun_. Dua detik berikutnya, Tetsuya membukanya cepat (jika tidak ingin disebut terburu-buru).

.

 ** _Sender :_** _Ryouta-kun_

 _Aku lupa bertanya ini. Bukannya sekarang ada festival, ya? Tetsuyacchi tidak ada janji pergi ke sana, kan?_

.

Kening Tetsuya mengerut.

Ia yakin Ryouta sudah pasti mengetahui jawabannya. Tapi, kenapa tetap bertanya?

Jarinya membuka layar balasan, namun mendadak berhenti saat notifikasi lain masuk.

.

 ** _Sender :_** _Ryouta-kun_

 _Oh, yah. Haltenya dekat dengan hutan, kan? Menemukan kunang-kunang di sana?_

 _._

"Hah?"

 _Apa lagi ini?_

Dan Tetsuya tetap tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk membalas. Notifikasi lagi, lagi, dan lagi sampai ia tidak mengerti mengapa Ryouta senang sekali membuat spam di kotak pesannya. Yang—kurang lebih—maksud dari pesannya terkesan tidak penting, seperti;

.

 _'Aku ingin ikan koi'_

 _'Tapi sepertinya permen apel enak. Bagaimana menurutmu?'_

 _'Tetsuyacchi di sana sendirian? Tidak ada orang jahat, kan?'_

 _'Ah, hari ini panas sekaliiiii, astaga'_

.

Astaga, iya Ryouta, kau itu kenapa, sih.

.

 _'Kalau menemukan kunang-kunang, tangkapkan satu untukku, ya'_

 _'Sebagai balasannya, Tetsuyacchi mau apa?'_

.

Tetsuya tertegun.

Niat untuk melakukan spam yang sama menguap begitu saja. Benaknya diam-diam bertanya, _apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, Ryouta_? Terdenga simpel, memang. Tapi jika melihat keadaan mereka saat ini, bukankah Ryouta dapat menyadarinya lebih jelas? Bahkan tanpa harus bertanya sekali pun. Bukankah Ryouta mengenalnya dengan baik?

Kepala biru muda itu lantas menggelang. Dan pesan balasan itu tak pernah terjadi, _setidaknya untuk saat ini._

Manakala ketika Tetsuya mendongak, biru langit yang melebar—sesaat, sedetik saja—dan ia memanggil Ryouta dalam hati; tidak sengaja dan spontan adanya. Manakala ketika fokusnya tertuju pada satu titik, _satu titik saja_ , dan Tetsuya refleks mengingat isi pesan singkat Ryouta sebelumnya. _Haltenya dekat dengan hutan, kan?_

Sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berpijak, di antara gemerisik pepohonan yang berjejer besar dan tinggi, ranting bergesekan, sayup-sayup suara cicadas dari kejauhan, Tetsuya melihat.

Warnanya kuning, terang dengan caranya sendiri, menarik dengan caranya sendiri, hanya satu titik cahaya kecil yang cantik, dan mengingatkan dirinya akan Ryouta. _Ryouta, Ryouta, Ryouta—_ untuk seulas senyum lebar dan irisnya yang berpendar cerdik. Tetsuya menyukainya, selalu.

 _Ping._

Notifikasi lain masuk, namun Tetsuya mengabaikan.

Ada cahaya lain yang berpendar, muncul dari sisi kirinya, menyorot sepanjang jalanan depan halte dan menyebar layaknya cahaya layar tancap. Tetsuya mendongak, hanya untuk menemukan bus berhenti tidak jauh darinya. Suara gerendel pintu menyalip, diikuti pintu bergeser hingga terbuka, dan kemudian, detik berikutnya, Ryouta—dengan segala sosoknya yang penuh energi itu—meloncat ringan dari tiga anak tangga di atasnya.

Tetsuya bisa saja mengomel soal; _kau bisa terkilir, dasar bodoh._ Atau _hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu, kau bukan bocah;_ meski akhirnya tidak pernah terjadi. Terlebih ketika Ryouta menoleh, dan senyum itu nyata— _nyata sekali—_ sampai ia tidak sadar kalau bus sudah lama pergi menuju halte selanjutnya.

"Oh, Tetsuyacchi."

Tetsuya melihat kunang-kunang. Di mata Ryouta, di sepasang iris madunya yang hangat, di dua sudut bibirnya yang menekuk dengan ringan; begitu lugas dan kekanakan; dan di waktu yang berjalan ketika ia berlari kecil, menapak dengan tergesa-gesa dan sengaja menabrak tubuh tinggi Ryouta tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Tak lupa pula, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di petak-petak bahu Ryouta yang lebar, tertutupi jaket tipisnya.

Ia mendengar Ryouta tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. Namun tak berkomentar lebih dan membalas pelukannya.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," sahut Ryouta, berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Aku pulang, Tetsuyacchi."

 _Kau mengerti kan, Ryouta-kun?_

Cukup satu kunang-kunang, cukup satu kepulangan.

Dan Tetsuya tak perlu meminta lebih kepada Ryouta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sender :** _Ryouta-kun_

 _'Sudah menemukan kunang-kunangnya? Aku bisa melihat Tetsuyacchi dari sini, lho. Hei, busnya sebentar lagi sampai, hahaha.'_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** sebelum minggu pertama berakhir, ngebut ngetiknya 8"D/oi. Terima kasih sudah baca ya, ehehe.


End file.
